Currently there are a number of solutions for maintaining a hole in the ice for ice fishing and pulling the fish out of the hole once one has been caught. One of these solutions attempts to pull the fish directly out of the water using the fishing line, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the market because the fisherperson may get wet and cold or the line may break. Another solution attempts to scoop ice out of the ice hole with other ice scoops, but this solution is similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because this requires bending and lifting which is hard on the back and not good for the elderly or someone with a disability.